


The Internet is for Fangirls (and Fanboys)

by lodessa



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly has a slideshow of every picture of James Marsters ever and spends most of her work day writing fluffy smut fic about him and other woobies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet is for Fangirls (and Fanboys)

“Is that the promo for the new Bones episode?” Dwight leans over Kelly’s shoulder to inspect her screen.

“Actually it’s a vid of all the times that David Boreanaz was ever shirtless on Buffy or Angel and it’s set to the new Justin. David Boreanaz is like totally hot again in Bones though.”

Kelly offers him an ear bud, but Dwight waves it away.

“Question. Where did you find that?” 

“I followed a link from here,” Kelly scrolls down her bookmarks and a glittering virtual alter to half naked David Boreanaz and James Marsters maniped together pops up on the screen, “but this girl totally linked it from TWoP and like a billion other places.”

“Question. What is TWoP?”

“Television Without Pity… duh! It’s only like the biggest message board for talking about tv shows ever. I don’t like it though, because everyone is so mean there”

“Are there forums for Lost or Battlestar Galactica?”

“Umm yeah, I think so. I seriously cannot believe that you don’t know about TWoP.”

“So what else is on this website of yours?”

“Umm episode discussion, spoilers, fan fiction, icons, like pretty much everything.”

“Can you send me the url?”

“Sure. I can send you links to some of my favorite fics too if you want.”

Kelly seems really happy about that prospect.

“No thank you. The genius of Joss Whedon should never be bastardized by sad saps who have zero creative talent.”

“I’ll add a couple anyway, just in case.”

“Whatever. Question… who is a better character, Spike or Angel?”

“Spike definitely. He’s soo cute and he’s got the whole bad boy thing going for him but then he’s like a total romantic...”

“Incorrect. If Spike is a better character then why is Angel the one with his own show? Next question: What is the best series Joss Whedon has created?”  
“Buffy. Except for when on Angel, he and Spike....”

“Wrong again. Angel, was far better than Buffy, integrating a complex matrix of moral ambiguity into the traditional good vs. evil divide. Also, Angel had an awesome car. It must be noted that the per episode quota of Firefly is somewhat higher, but the limited run of the show makes it impossible to really access accurately due to the small sample size available.”

“You know, there are totally whole communities devoted to fighting over which show is better. You should totally join one.”

“Fact. Online communities are for losers with no life.”

“That’s totally not true. Shonda totally posts all the time…”

“Your little feminine enclaves do not concern me. What does concern me: truth, information, high quality screen captures of Doctor Gaius Baltar and Cylon Model Number Six…”

“I totally found this great site for those the other day because this friend of mine, spikeluvr1498, totally linked me to these really yummy pictures of Jamie Bamber without his shirt on so that I’d read her fic about Lee and Helo. I’m like whatever about the show, but Jamie totally has an amazing body so after she showed me these pictures I was like… okay. It was way better than the time with that stupid anime she tried to get me to watch-“

Dwight turned to walk away.

“Where are you going? I totally thought you’d want to see this totally rad vid about Cordelia’s ascension and she looks so totally gorgeous…”

“Fine. One video.”

Dwight holds up his finger to show he is serious about it being only one.

Kelly squeals excitedly at having an audience to share her excitement with, one she’s pretty sure isn’t going anywhere soon.

“Question. Is there any way to search for one of Angel kicking ass?”

“Well the best way…”


End file.
